Midnight Dancer
by Danja
Summary: Evil abounds at a horse farm.
1. Chapter One

Midnight Dancer

Disclaimer: Birds of Prey, its characters, and concepts are the property of Warner Brothers, Tollin-Robbins Productions & DC Comics.

Chapter One

"Thank you for coming," said Mrs. Babington. Flora Babington and her husband, Tom, stood with Barbara, Helena, and Dinah at the entrance of the stables. Flora Babington was a rotund woman in her early sixties with curly gray hair, dark beady eyes, and a double chin. Tom Babington was a tall, barrel-chested man in his mid-sixties with a gray crew cut and a bulldog face. A panting Belgian Malinois sat on a leash at his side.

"Our pleasure," said Barbara.

"Bruce … Bruce Wayne … recommended you," said Mrs. Babington. "He told me you're one of the best."

Barbara blushed. "He flatters me," she said. Composing herself, she said, "You told me on the phone that someone had bludgeoned 'Midnight Dancer'." Barbara looked around the stable. "I presume Midnight Dancer … was a _HORSE_?"

Mrs. Babington nodded. "Yes."

"Thoroughbred," added Mr. Babington. "Shattered his knee." Mr. Babington paused. "Had to put em down," he said quietly. At that moment, the Belgian Malinois jumped up and put his front paws on Barbara's knees. "_TURBO_, _HEEL!_" barked Mr. Babington. Turbo quickly backed away from Barbara and came to heel next to Mr. Babington. "Sorry about that, Miss."

"That's quite all right," said Barbara.

"Nice dog," said Dinah. "What kind is he?"

"A Belgian Malinois," replied Mrs. Babington. 

"Is he … purebred?" inquired Barbara.

"Oh, yes," said Mrs. Babington. "We wouldn't have it any other way." Mrs. Babington paused. "Those mixes are _SO _unpredictable."

"Cost me a fortune," grumbled Mr. Babington.

"Getting back to Midnight Dancer," said Barbara. "What exactly happened?" Barbara paused. "How did you discover his injury?"

"The morning after … it happened … Tom went to his stall to take him out to be walked. When he got there, Midnight Dancer was lying on the floor in pain. We called the vet … and he was put down that afternoon." Mrs. Babington paused. "The police haven't been able to find anyone."

"So … this happened during the night?"

Mrs. Babington nodded. "Yes."

"Did the dog … bark at all?"

"No," she said. "Tom, did you hear anything?" she asked her husband.

"I didn't hear anything," Mr. Babington replied.

Interesting, Barbara thought. "Do you have any idea who did this?"

"My neighbor, Dan Chase," said Mr. Babington. "My daughter broke up with his son." Mr. Babington paused. "Guess he decided to take it out on Midnight Dancer."

"I would appreciate your co-operation," said Barbara. "This isn't normally my area of expertise." Barbara paused. "I'll see what I can do."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Encrypted Journal Entry -- Barbara Gordon

March 8th

Mrs. Babington has informed me that Bruce owned an interest in Midnight Dancer. He regards Mr. Babington's story with some … skepticism … to say the least.

I don't often get cases involving four-legged victims. This is going to be a first for me.

-----------------------

"I'm a businessman," said an indignant Dan Chase as he sat behind a heavy oak desk. "I don't have time to be messin' with a man's horse." He was tall, muscular, and had swept-back red hair.

"No one is accusing you of anything," Barbara replied calmly.

"I've already been over this with the police," said Mr. Chase. "What're _YOU_ doin' here, anyway?"

"As I explained to you on the phone, Mr. Bruce Wayne owned an interest in Midnight Dancer," said Barbara. "He's had some … questions … regarding the circumstances of his death." Barbara paused. "Where were you that night?"

"I was in _BED!_" exclaimed Mr. Chase, aghast. "My _WIFE_ will tell you that!"

"Mind if I ask her?"

"What for?" shot back Mr. Chase. "You want a detailed account?" he added sarcastically.

"It's enough for me to know that you were in bed … and that you remained there for the duration of the … beating," Barbara replied. "Where was your son in all of this?"

"He was in bed too."

"You sure about this?"

"He lives here … in the house," said Mr. Chase. "Works in the stables." Mr. Chase paused. "He's there now, if you wanna talk to him."

"I will do just that," said Barbara. "I appreciate your help." Barbara paused. "I'll be in touch."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"I wasn't there," said Philip Chase as he hosed down the stables. He was twenty-seven, tall, lanky, and had close-cropped brown hair.

"Where were you that night?" Barbara inquired.

"Here."

"Where's 'here'? "

"At the house," said Tom. "In bed …_ ALONE_," he said, emphasis on the word "alone". "Anyway … what's it to ya' ?"

I do SO _hate repeating myself_, Barbara thought. "Mr. Bruce Wayne…"

Philip shut off the hose and turned towards Barbara, jaw agape. "The billionaire?" exclaimed Philip. "_THE_ Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes, that is correct," Barbara replied calmly. "He owned an interest in Midnight Dancer."

"I'm telling you, I wasn't there."

"I see," said Barbara. "Thank you for your time."

------------------

Lucille "Lucy" Babington stood in the white-tiled equestrian bathing area, currycombing a gray stallion. She was twenty-five, slightly built, and stood five-feet-two-inches tall. She had brown eyes and long brown hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Where were you that night?" Barbara inquired.

Lucy stopped combing and turned towards Barbara. "You wanna know the truth?"

"Yes … please."

Lucy looked around, taking care to see that no one was watching. "I was with Philip," she said, her voice a conspiratorial whisper.

"Philip Chase?"

"Yes," she said.

"Where were you?"

Lucy blushed. "Do I _HAVE _to?" she said. "It's kind of … embarrassing."

"I need to know where you two were … and what you were doing … the night of the … beating," said Barbara. "Please."

Lucy sighed. "We made love," she said.

"Where?"

"In the tool shed," she said, pointing to a spot over Barbara's shoulder. "Over yonder."

"What happened that night?"

"He came by … around eleven," she said. "Tapped on my bedroom window." Lucy paused. "I climbed out, went with him to the tool shed … and we had sex."

"What happened?"

"You know, this is really rather personal…" Lucy said angrily.

"Did you fall asleep at all?"

"Yes," said Lucy softly. "When I woke up, he was gone."

"Do you know what time you woke up?"

Lucy shook her head. "Early morning, probably," she said. "It was still dark out." Lucy paused. "I put on my clothes and went back to the house."

"How did he get here?" Barbara inquired. "Did he have a car?"

"Truck," she said. "It was gone when I went back to the house."

"Is Turbo a … _GUARD _dog?"

"Oh, yes," said Lucy. "Wouldn't dream of having all these horses without one." Lucy paused. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Just making sure," said Barbara. "Did Turbo … _bark_ … at all … that night?"

Lucy shook her head. "No," she said. "I didn't hear him."

"I see," said Barbara. "Thank you for your time."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"I'm telling you, _I WASN'T THERE!_"Philip protested. He standing in a stall and leaning on a rake while Barbara stood in the doorway.

"You and Lucy are telling me two different stories," said Barbara. "Who's telling the truth?"

Philip went back to raking out the stall.

"Are you hiding something?" Barbara pressed on.

"No."

"My interest is in Midnight Dancer," said Barbara. "I want to know what happened that night."

Philip stopped raking and glared at Barbara. "You wanna know the truth?" he said, exasperated. "OK, I _WAS_ there that night."

"Why did you lie to me?" Barbara asked.

Philip glanced around nervously. "If Old Man Babington ever found out that I slept with his daughter just before her wedding day, guy would have my ass in a sling!"

Barbara's eyebrows shot upwards. "_WEDDING _day?!" she exclaimed. She shook her head in confusion. "Start over." Barbara paused. "Tom told me you two had broken up."

"It wasn't by choice," said Philip bitterly. "He had arranged for her to marry another man."

"An arranged marriage," said Barbara. "I didn't think they still did that anymore." Barbara paused. "Go on…"

"Guy's from Kentucky," Philip continued. "Old money, bloodlines…" Philip paused. "Place produced a couple of Derby winners."

"Interesting," said Barbara. "What happened that night?"

"I tapped on Lucy's bedroom window," said Philip. "She crawled out and we went over to the tool shed." Philip paused. "You know how it is … one thing led to another and…"

"I know…" said Barbara. "Go on."

"She fell asleep," said Philip. "I didn't wanna wake her … so I left before anyone spotted me."

"I see," said Barbara. "Did the dog bark at all?"

"No," said Philip. "I didn't hear anything."

"You went straight from the tool shed to your truck?"

"Yeah," said Philip. "I'm tellin' ya', _I _didn't do it!"

"About the arranged marriage," said Barbara. "Has _LUCY _no say in this?"

"Whatever Tom Babington wants, Tom Babington _GETS_," said Philip, shrugging his shoulders. "_THAT_ is the truth."

"I see," said Barbara. "Thank you for your time."

-----------------

Encrypted Journal Entry -- Barbara Gordon  
  
March 16th

According to the police report, there was no sign of forced entry. No tool marks, no hair or fiber samples ... nothing.  
  
Payroll records indicate that Lucy, Tom, and Flora Babington were the only people on the grounds at the time of the incident. No trainers, grooms, stablehands, etc. were present.  
  
Midnight Dancer hasn't had the greatest of careers. He's never won a race (Sixth here, eighth there, tenth there ... but NEVER _in the Top Three.)_

_----------------------_

"There's something I don't understand," said Dinah later on that day in the Clocktower.

"What?" Barbara replied.

"Why didn't the dog bark?" Dinah paused. "I mean, he's a guard dog. You'd think he would've."

The dog didn't bark, Barbara thought as she turned the clue over in her mind. _The dog didn't bark._ At long last, she said, "I know who bludgeoned Midnight Dancer."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"What's this about?" said Tom. Barbara, Helena, and Dinah were gathered in the Babington's living room. Tom and Flora sat on the sofa while Lucy sat in an overstuffed chair.

"I know who bludgeoned Midnight Dancer," said Barbara.

"Dan Chase, no doubt," said Tom

"No," said Barbara. "It was not Mr. Chase."

Tom Babington did a double take. "_HUH?!_"

"I found it … curious … that the guard dog did not bark," Barbara continued. "The dog did not bark because the person who bludgeoned Midnight Dancer … was _NOT_ an outsider."

"Wait a minute," said Tom. "Are you saying … that Midnight Dancer was bludgeoned by someone _HERE?_"

"Please … let me finish," said Barbara. "Furthermore, a Belgian Malinois is a highly energetic, highly excitable, breed of dog. It's a breed which requires … firm handling." Barbara paused. "Only someone possessing a forceful, domineering personality could have cowed that dog into silence." Barbara paused again. "The only person here fitting that description … is Tom Babington."

Flora gasped. Lucy clasped her hand over her mouth in horror. Tom leaped out of his seat. "_NOW, WAIT JUST A MINUTE!_" he roared, outraged. "Why in God's name would I bludgeon my own horse?!"

"I did a little research on Midnight Dancer," said Barbara. "He never won a race … never even placed in the top three." Barbara paused. "Sixth here, eighth there, tenth there." Barbara paused again. "You got stuck with a money-losing dud."

"If that was the case, I would've _SOLD_ him … not _BEAT _him!"

"Who would've bought him?" Barbara retorted. "Who would've bought a known loser?" Barbara paused. "At best, you would've had to sell him at a loss … a _SIGNIFICANT_ loss."

"This is _CONJECTURE!_"

"According to the police report, there was no sign of forced entry," said Barbara. "No tool marks, no hair or fiber samples on the windowsill … nothing indicative of someone coming in from outside." Barbara paused. "The person who bludgeoned Midnight Dancer had access to the stable." Barbara paused again. "Just to make things interesting, Midnight Dancer was covered under a $2-million insurance policy."

"_HOW IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU KNOW_ _THAT?!_" Tom thundered. "_ALL_ my horses are covered under that policy! You've proven nothing!"

"I have a motive," said Barbara. "You thought you could recoup your losses by filing an insurance claim. You bludgeoned the horse (beating him to the point where he had to be put down), filed an insurance claim two days later, and then -- for insurance purposes -- tried to pin the whole thing on Mr. Chase by accusing him of vandalism."

"Tom, is this true?" Flora asked her husband.

Tom grimaced and glowered at Barbara. "Most money I ever got out of that horse," Tom grumbled.

"Animal cruelty and insurance fraud are both felonies in this state," said Barbara.

Tom rose to leave. Just as he was walking towards the door, Helena stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"What did you use, Tom?" Barbara asked rhetorically. "Hammer? Tire iron? Crowbar?" Barbara paused. "How long did you let that animal suffer?" Barbara paused again. "Doesn't matter," she said. She then sighed and said, "You can explain it all to the sheriff when they get here."


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Encrypted Journal Entry -- Barbara Gordon

March 18th

As I expected, Tom Babington confessed to bludgeoning Midnight Dancer and insurance fraud. It goes without saying that his wife was none to pleased to see him arrested (She was cited for battery upon a police officer after she beat a sheriff's deputy as he was arresting Tom.) Neither she nor Lucy has spoken to me since.

No one said being a crimefighter was easy.

On a lighter note, Lucy Babington and Philip Chase have eloped and are now honeymooning in the Catskills. If nothing else, it's obvious that SOME_ good came out of this sordid affair._

__

__

THE END


End file.
